This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective is to identify factors that contribute to the pathogenesis of amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS). Development of disease biomarkers and diagnostic laboratory tests would facilitate earlier treatment intervention, help monitor treatment efficacy;and, ultimately, lead to the identification of targets that could be used in therapy development.